Sonamy: The Confession
by Sonamybaby
Summary: Amy just bought the thing that would make her lifelong dream come true...


Yes, this is my first Sonamy story, so if you don't like it, well, at least I tried. Enjoy!

Sonamy: The Confession

Amy woke up and looked over at the clock. 6:00 AM. She got up and walked out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and to the kitchen to make a cup of hot tea. A few minutes later the tea was done brewing, so she got a teacup and poured in the very hot liquid. She walked over to the pantry and pulled out the sugar. She measured exactly 1/8 of a cup and poured it in. she put the sugar back in the pantry and mixed her tea. She said,''Okay, 3...2...1'' and gulped it down. ''Ouch!'' she yelped. ''I hate when I do that.'' She put her teacup in the sink and went back upstairs to her room.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out her signature red dress. Taking her favorite pink heart pajamas off, she put her dress on. She threw the pajamas in the hamper. She walked over to her Pink vanity and pulled out a small box. It was the bejeweled heart necklace her mother gave her before she died. She remembered what killed her parents... Leukemia. A tear ran down her face when she opened the heart. She stared at the picture of her mom on the left, and then her dad on the right. She closed the heart and put on the necklace.

She walked over to her signature red boots and put them on. She walked over to her pink nightstand and grabbed her gloves. She put the gloves on.  
She picked up the hairbrush and brushed her slick, strawberry-scented hair. She put the brush back on the nightstand, putting on her headband. She grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs, out of the kitchen, through the living room, and out the door.

She walked through Station Square, walking on the sidewalk. She soon got to the mini-  
The giant sign on the building said ''Station Square Mini-Mall''. She walked inside and looked around for something. ''There you are, you are going to help me today.'' She picked it up. It was a lie detector. She went over to the checkout counter and paid $20.00 for it. She walked out of the mall, carrying her bag. she sat on a bench and pulled out her Iphone. She pressed a button, making the Iphone wake up. It said 7:30. She got up and walked home, snickering. ''I finally get to hear the truth...hehe.''

As soon as she got home, she looked at the clock. 7:45. She set up the lie detector up and got it ready. She dialed Sonic's phone number. Sonic picked up. ''Hello?'' he said. ''Hi, Sonic!'' ''Oh, hey Amy!'''There was something I wanted to ask you.'' ''Oh yeah? What's that?'' ''Sonic, can you come over?'' ''Hmm.. I don't have anything to do today, since it's Saturday... Okay, expect me in exactly 50 seconds.'' ''Okay, bye.'' ''Bye.''

50 seconds later, Sonic was knocking on Amy's door. ''Come in!'' her voice yelled. ''Hey Sonic, make yourself at home!'' She yelled as he came in, shutting the door behind himself. ''Thanks Amy! Nice place!'' ''Thanks!'' she yelled from upstairs. ''Amy, what are you doing up there?'' Sonic asked. ''Oh, you'll see, but sit down." ''Amy?'' ''Yes?'' ''Why did this chair just lock my feet and hands?'' ''Oh, right. I'll be right there.'' ''Ok.''

She came down in a slim, blue dress that showed her curves. The blue hedgehog's nose was about to bleed because she was so hot. ''So, Sonic, lets test you...'' she faces his chair to her, while the detector sits on a table in front of them. ''Okay Sonic, question: Do you love me?'' ''No'' he said. The detector lit up red and buzzed. ''Oh crap!'' sonic thought. ''Ok, i'll ask this, do you want to kiss me?'' ''no, never.'' The detector buzzed again. ''Okay, we both know the truth, confess.'' ''Okay, fine.'' :sigh: ''Amy, I always ran away because I am very shy, and couldn't do it. I love you Amy, and now I don't need a lie detector to show it. I swear I won't run away again. I love you, I really do.'' The detector lit green and made a ''ding!'' sound. Sonic opened his eyes to see a pink hedgehog with tears streaming down her face.

''Sonic.. I've been waiting for those words for so long.. and now they finally came out!'' More tears came down. ''That was my lifelong dream, to hear those words come out of your mouth, and you just granted that lifelong dream  
!'' She pushed the release button on Sonic's chair. Sonic got up and hugged Amy, while rubbing her back. Sonic stops and puts his hands on her shoulders, making her face him. ''There is just one thing missing...'' He said as he smirked. 'Huh?'' Amy sniffed. ''This.'' Sonic softly pressed his lips against hers.

Okay, I will admit, this turned out to be longer than expected...  
If you liked the story, comment and favorite. If you don't want it  
to end like this, tell me what should happen next. Also, please  
don't put any rude reviews in the review section  
because it took me almost 5 complete hours to write this  
story. I am also on Google+ as SonicGirl. Bye!


End file.
